This invention relates to a window weatherstrip such as a bottom window weatherstrip, that can be easily clipped onto a mounting structure of a moor vehicle door frame adjacent an opening containing a window such that the mounting structure of the weatherstrip can be completely hidden from view thereby avoiding the need for any decorative type finish thereon.
A multitude of window weatherstrips for sealing against the window of a motor vehicle have been provided over the years. Weatherstrips tend to be either extruded or roll-formed by manufacturing processes that involve numerous steps and generally are made from a combination of thermoset elastomer or thermoplastic and thermoplastic elastomer. Oftentimes, a metal core strip is provided and is covered with an extruded layer of elastomeric material to form a weatherstrip molding laving added strength and support.
The weatherstrips usually contain one or more sealing lips which bear against the inside and/or outside portion of the window to provide a seal against water, moisture, and dirt, to strip water from a reciprocating window, and to provide sound insulation. Typically, the sealing lips are made of a flexible elastomeric material while one side thereof may be flocked to provide a low friction coating for reducing friction between the lip and the movable window and to reduce squeaking.
Window weatherstrips are often exposed to view thereby requiring that the show surfaces of same be provided with some aesthetic or ornamental treatment. This treatment or special coating adds to the cost of part manufacture. It is accordingly desirable to provide a weatherstrip whose attachment or mounting structure is hidden from sight so that elaborate decorative treatments need not be applied to the part.
Additionally, in many cases, proper mounting of the weatherstrip to the door frame or other mounting structure requires the use of fasteners such as rivets, clips, and bendable tabs and the like and cooperating structures in the mounting structure. There is accordingly a need in the art for a window weatherstrip that can be easily attached to its associated mounting structure with a convenient snap fit.
In accordance with the invention, a window weatherstrip is provided that is readily snap fit onto the mounting structure of a motor vehicle door frame or the like. The weatherstrip comprises an inner flange and an outer flange, with the outer flange facing the window, preferably door window of the motor vehicle.
An intermediate portion connects the inner and outer flanges and is adapted to snap fit atop a horizontal mounting flange of the door frame member. The inner flange extends downwardly from the intermediate portion and, similarly, the outer flange extends downwardly from the intermediate portion of the weatherstrip in general parallel relation to the inner flange. The inner flange includes a terminal hooked end that extends inwardly toward the intermediate portion and is adapted to bear against a side of a vertical mounting flange of the door frame upon the snap fitting of the weatherstrip to the door frame mounting members.
The outer flange of the weatherstrip includes a top leg portion separated from a bottom leg portion by an intermediate offset portion. The offset portion extends laterally away from the door frame mounting members towards the window. The top leg portion of the outer flange includes an internal groove formed therein located underneath the intermediate portion of the weatherstrip. This groove faces toward the inner flange and is adapted for snug receipt of a horizontally extending mounting flange or the like therein.
The bottom leg portion of the outer flange includes a foot member that extends toward the inner flange and is adapted to bear against one of the vertical mounting flanges from the door on a side of the mounting flange opposite from that upon which the hooked bottom portion of the inner flange will bear.
At least one sealing lip extends from the offset portion of the outer flange toward the window member so as to provide for window sealing and easy reciprocation of the window. As is conventional in the art, the surfaces of the sealing lips that are to bear against the window may be flocked with textile fiber or other material having a low coefficient of friction.
Additionally, the bottom leg portion of the outer flange may be provided with an anchoring surface that extends obliquely relative to the foot member of the bottom leg portion. This anchoring surface is snugly received against a rail formed on the mounting structure.
A lock bump is formed on an underneath surface of the intermediate portion of the weatherstrip and cooperates with the groove formed on the outer flange top leg portion so as to frictionally engage or lock a horizontal mounting flange of the door frame therein.
The invention will be further described in conjunction with the following description and accompanying drawings.